Jennifer Lopez
Jennifer Lynn Lopez, also known as J'ennifer '''Lo'pez, '''J Lo, JLo, J lo, Jlo, J.Lo or J.lo, (born July 24July 24, 19691969) is a well-known Puerto RicoPuerto Rican-United StatesAmerican actressactress, Latin PopLatin Pop and hip-hop singersinger, fashion designer, Dancedancer and all-around cultural iconcultural icon. Lopez started in television as a 'fly girl' (dancer) on the television comedy program In Living ColorIn Living Color in 19901990. She moved to Los AngelesLos Angeles to film the show but initially hated it. When her boyfriend, David Cruz Jr., moved to L.A. to be with her, she learned to accept her new environment. She was married to singer Marc AnthonyMarc Anthony, recently divorced him. She also played a small role in a short-lived television program South Central (TV show)South Central. She later starred in Second ChancesSecond Chances and Hotel MalibuHotel Malibu. Early years Music Lopez's debut album, On the 6On the 6, a reference to the 6 (New York City Subway service)subway line she used to take growing up in Castle HillCastle Hill, was released on June 1June 1, 19991999 and reached the top ten of the Billboard 200Billboard 200. The album featured the multi-week #1 lead single, "If You Had My Love", as well as the top ten hit "Waiting for TonightWaiting for Tonight". It also contained the Spanish languageSpanish language, LatinLatin-flavored duet "No me Ames" with Marc AnthonyMarc Anthony, which was an international DAN hit, though the song was never released as a single in the US. Despite this, the video received moderate airplay on the US music channels VH1VH1 and The Box (TV channel)The Box as a novelty. The album also spawned another international hit in "Feelin' So Good", a hip-hophip-hop track which contained guest raps by Big PunBig Pun and Fat JoeFat Joe; it failed to make the top 50 of the Billboard Hot 100Billboard Hot 100. "Let's Get Loud" was also released as a single, and became a minor dance hit. Her sophomore effort, J. Lo (album)J. Lo, was released in January 20012001 and debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200. The lead single, "Love Don't Cost a Thing"st a Thing" was her first UK number one single, and, along with its follow-up, "Play" (which was written by rising teen star, Christina MilianChristina Milian) it became a top five hit during the year the album was released. The album's next two singles, "I'm Real" and "Ain't it Funny", ended up becoming her biggest ever hits, with both spending several weeks at #1. However, to capitalize on this, Lopez asked Murder Inc. RecordsMurder Inc. to remixremix both songs, completely changing the lyrics and melodies and adding raps from Ja RuleJa Rule in both songs, and from Caddillac TahCaddillac Tah to "Ain't it Funny (Remix)". The "I'm Real" and "Ain't It Funny" remixes were two of the biggest Pop musicpop and hip hop musicrap hits in late 2001 and early 20022002, respectively, and their more hip-hop sound gave J. Lo street credibility and brought her music to a whole new group of fans. She re-released the CD on her 32nd birthday, July 24, 2001, including Ja Rule's remixed version of "I'm Real". Following the successes of the remix, Lopez decided to devote an entire album to the effort; the result, J to tha L-O: The RemixesJ to tha L-O: The Remixes, appeared on February 5February 5, 2002. This album, too, debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200, marking the first remix album in history to debut (or even reach) #1 on the chart. This time around, she got 50 Cent50 Cent and Nas (rapper)Nas to write rhymes for two remixesremixes of her next single, "I'm Gonna Be Alright", which ended up becoming another top ten hit. The album also included rarer dance and hip-hop remixes of her past singles, and a new song, a balladballad called "Alive", which was included in Lopez's movie EnoughEnough. On November 26November 26, 2002, Lopez released her third studio album, This Is Me... ThenThis Is Me... Then, which reached #2 on the Billboard 200 and spawned three very popular singles; the top 5 "Jenny from the Block", (sampling the track from the song "Watch Out Now" by the BeatnutsBeatnuts, and including raps from JadakissJadakiss and Styles PStyles P), the multi-week #1 "All I Have (song)All I Have" duetduet with LL Cool JLL Cool J and the top 10 "Baby I Love You!" (which also was the musical theme to Gigli (movie)Gigli). Another single, "I'm Glad", was also released, but only managed to go top forty, a rather low result considering Lopez's usual chart success. Another song from the album was a cover of Carly Simon's "You Belong to Me." In 20042004, Lopez once again participated in duets with Marc Anthony, this time on his albums Amar Sin Mentiras and Valio La Pena. After a considerable amount of time away from the music scene, Lopez finally released her fourth studio album, Rebirth (album)Rebirth, on March 1March 1, 20052005. Debuting at #2 on the Billboard 200 to initially decent sales success, the album quickly fell off the charts and remains to be Lopez's biggest commercial (not to mention critical) failure yet. Despite this, the album has so-far spawned one hit in "Get Right", which reached the top twenty; still, compared to her previous high-charting singles, even this can be seen as somewhat of a flop. Even so, "Get Right" was her second UK number one, and also topped the charts in Italy and Ireland. The second single, "Hold You Down", which featured Fat Joe, only barely made it into the top 75, peaking at #64. The single "Cherry Pie" release was cancelled by Sony Records, although it did debut in charts around the world due to radio air-play. Jennifer Lopez has now confirmed that she will be releasing her first ever full spanish album in Early 2006. The first single will likely be heard on radios sometime soon. It has also been said that she will be releasing another English album during the summer of 2006.dmc devil may cry movie ji chang wook Fashion Lopez owns a clothing line called "JLO by Jennifer LopezJLO by Jennifer Lopez", whose brand has been licensed for a term by Warnaco GroupWarnaco Group. Her line is the most successful of any artists' in history and includes many different types of clothing for young women, including jeans, tees, coats, belts, purses, and many other products. Furthermore, she is planning to launch a jewelry line, hats, gloves and a scarves line. She also has a perfume line out called "Glow", and she was in question before, because the name came from another patented perfume. In October 2003October 2003, Lopez introduced a perfume called "StillStill". During November of the same year, she launched a new clothing line called "Sweetface". Lopez's frequent use of fur in her clothing lines and personal wardrobe has brought the scorn of people concerned with animal rightsanimal rights. More than one hundred protestors from People for the Ethical Treatment of AnimalsPeople for the Ethical Treatment of Animals held a demonstration at the Los Angeles premiere of Monster-in-LawMonster-in-Law. For her part, Jennifer told a radio DJ she was open to being educated on the topic-and the DJ promptly told her animals are routinely skinned alive to make trendy furs. That has not discouraged her in the least bit from wearing and marketing clothing made from obscene amounts of animal skins, including chinchillachinchilla skin coats comprised of hundreds of animals. She has also done a photoshootphotoshoot to represent the Louis VuittonLouis Vuitton Winter 20032003 campaign, in which the pictures would be seen all over the world through TV commercials, billboards, ads, newspapers, magazines and more. Other merchandise includes a clothing and cologne line for men due for release either in late 20052005 or sometime in 20062006. J.Lo has now said that she is going to start producing clothes for pets dogs, most of the customers will most likely be members of hollywood and their furry little friends. J. Lo Inc. Lopez owns a production company, Nuyorican ProductionsNuyorican Productions, in which she is expected to produce some of her upcoming movies. Some of the projects for the company include Carmen, Dirty Girls Social Club (featuring Jeffrey Wilkinson as Dirty Girl # 4) and The Hector Lavoe Project. This company was founded together with her former manager, Benny MedinaBenny Medina, whom she filed a lawsuit against because of alleged fraud in July 2003July 2003. The company produced the commercially-successful movies The CellThe Cell, The Wedding PlannerThe Wedding Planner and Maid in ManhattanMaid in Manhattan. These three movies put together made more than $350 million at the box office worldwide. Relationships Lopez has been in two short-lived marriages. The first one, to Ojani Noa, on October 28, 1996 in San Antonio, Noa grabbed a microphone and proposed to her in the middle of the dance floor, presenting her with a large marquis-cut diamond ring. She said, "Yes." They were married on February 22, 1997. He was later named the manager of Jennifer's restaurant, Madre's. Her second marriage, during 20012001 and 20022002, was to Chris Judd (dancer)Chris Judd, her former backup dancer. She met Judd while filming the music video for her single "Love Don't Cost A Thing". The two were married in a small ceremony (about 170 guests) at a home in a Los Angeles suburb officiated by attorney Barry Hirsch. The marriage also ended in divorce Between marriages, from 19991999 to 20012001, she dated singer and producer Diddy real name: Sean CombsSean Combs, breaking up after a shooting incident in a New York CityNew York night club. Both were arrested in connection with a nightclub shooting in December 1999. Police found them with a stolen gun. The charges against Lopez were dropped, but the charges against Combs stayed. He was eventually tried and acquitted. Their breakup was announced on February 14, 2001. Lopez became engaged to Ben AffleckBen Affleck and confirmed this in November 2002, after Affleck gave her a reported $3.5 million ring. But the marriage planned for September 14September 14, 20032003 in Santa Barbara, California was called off a few days before the event. She had tated in interviews during her engagement to Affleck that once married, she would go by the name Jennifer Affleck both privately and professionally. This never came to be as she and Affleck broke off their engagement and split for good in January 2004January 2004. Lopez married singer Marc AnthonyMarc Anthony in a secret wedding on June 5June 5, 20042004, less than a week after his divorce was finalized from former Miss UniverseMiss Universe Dayanara TorresDayanara Torres. All the guests were invited to a "afternoon party", and they were never told that they were going to a wedding. Years before they married (or even became a couple), she and Marc Anthony sang a song together called "No Me Ames" which appeared on her album "On the 6." Almost immediately after the wedding, rumors began swirling that the wedding was of the "shotgun" variety and that Lopez was pregnant. A devoted Roman CatholicRoman Catholic, Lopez has said in the past that she would never have a baby without being married. Complicating the situation is Anthony's refusal to confirm his marriage to Lopez and the fact that his divorce took place in the Dominican Republic less than a week before his reported marriage to Lopez, making it potentially invalid in the United States. The couple has since confrmed their marriage, although Lopez refuses to elaborate publicly on her marriage to Anthony. Humanitarian Work In June 2001, Lopez took part in a benefit show for the United Nations Children's Fund (UNICEF), where magician David Copperfield sawed her into six pieces. Claims to fame Professional accomplishments *Became the first Latina actress to get paid $1 million (for her role in SelenaSelena). *By 20032003, Lopez had become the highest-paid Latina actress in Hollywood. She still holds the record, earning $15,000,000 for her performance in Monster-in-LawMonster-in-Law (20052005). *Lopez is the first actress and singer to have a movie (The Wedding PlannerThe Wedding Planner) and an album (J. Lo (album)J. Lo) at #1 in the same week. *Lopez's perfume "Glow" made history in 20012001, by being the #1 perfume in more than nine countries in more than four months. *Lopez is the only woman who has been #1 three years in a row in FHMFHM magazine's list of the 100 Sexiest Females in the World. *Lopez made the 20042004 Fortune (magazine)Fortune list of the wealthiest entertainers under the age of 40. Her wealth is estimated at $255 million. *Lopez made the highest debut of 2003 on the US charts with "All I Have" debuting at #25. *Lopez has sold nearly 40 million records worldwide. Discography Albums #1999: On the 6On the 6 #8 US, US Certification: 3x Platinum (WW sales: 8 million) #2001: J. Lo (album)J. Lo #1'US (1 week), #2 UK, #12 ITA, US Certification: 4x Platinum (WW sales: 10 million) #2002: ''J to tha L-O!: The RemixesJ to tha L-O!: The Remixes '''#1 (Debut) US (2 weeks), #3 UK, US Certification: Platinum (WW sales: 3 million) #2002: This Is Me... ThenThis Is Me... Then #2 US, #14 UK, #11 ITA, US Certification: 2x Platinum (WW sales: 6 million) #2005: Rebirth (album)Rebirth #2 US, #8 UK, #6 ITA, #10 AUS, US Certification: Platinum (WW sales: 3 million) #2006: Como Ama Una Mujer Total album sales: 30 million+ Singles From On the 6: #1999: "If You Had My LoveIf You Had My Love" #1 US (5 weeks), #4 UK, #1 AUS, US Certification: Platinum #1999: "No Me AmesNo Me Ames" #1 Latin #1999: "Waiting for TonightWaiting for Tonight" #8 US, #5 UK #2000: "Feelin' So GoodFeelin' So Good" (feat. Big PunBig Pun and Fat JoeFat Joe) #51 US, #15 UK #2000: "Let's Get LoudLet's Get Loud" From J. Lo: #2001: "Love Don't Cost a ThingLove Don't Cost a Thing" #3 US, #1 UK, #4 AUS #2001: "Play (song)Play" #18 US, #3 UK, #5 AUS, #7 ITA #2001: "Ain't it FunnyAin't it Funny" #3 UK, #9 AUS #2001: "I'm RealI'm Real" (with "I'm Real (Murder Remix)I'm Real (Murder Remix)") #4 UK, #3 AUS From J to tha L-O!: The Remixes: #2001: "I'm Real (Murder Remix)I'm Real (Murder Remix)" (with "I'm RealI'm Real" - feat. Ja RuleJa Rule) #1 US (5 weeks), 4 UK, #3 AUS #2002: "Ain't it Funny (Murder Remix)Ain't it Funny (Murder Remix)" (feat. Ja Rule and Caddillac TahCaddillac Tah) #1 US (6 weeks), #4 UK, #1 AUS #2002: "I'm Gonna Be Alright (Track Masters Remix)I'm Gonna Be Alright (Track Masters Remix)" #10 US, #3 UK #2002: "AliveAlive" From This Is Me... Then: #2002: "Jenny from the BlockJenny from the Block" (feat. JadakissJadakiss and Styles PStyles P) #3 US, #3 UK, #5 AUS, #2 ITA #2003: "All I Have (song)All I Have" (feat. LL Cool JLL Cool J) #1 US (4 weeks), #2 UK, #2 AUS #2003: "I'm GladI'm Glad" #32 US, #11 UK, #10 AUS, #31 ITA #2004: "Baby I Love You!Baby I Love You!" #72 US, #3 UK, #21 ITA From Rebirth: #2005: "Get RightGet Right" #12 US, #1 UK, #3 AUS, #1 ITA, US Certification: Platinum, WW Cert.: 2x Platinum #2005: "Hold You DownHold You Down" (feat. Fat JoeFat Joe) #64 US, #6 UK, #19 ITA #2006: "Cherry Pie (song)Cherry Pie" (Only Released on radio) From Untitled Spanish Album : #2006: Como Ama Una Mujer Total singles sales: 11.5 million (13,000,540 )''' '''Total album and single sales: 43.1 million DVDs #1999: Feelin' So Good US Certification: Gold #2001: Let's Get Loud US Certification: Gold #2003: The Reel Me #69 US, US Certification: 3x Platinum Awards & nominations 1995 *1995 Independent Spirit AwardsIndependent Spirit Awards: nomination for Best Supporting Actress ("My Family") 1997 *1997 Saturn AwardsSaturn Awards: nomination for Best Actress ("Anaconda") 1998 1999 *1999 MTV Video Music AwardsMTV Video Music Awards: 4 nominations for ("If You Had My Love"), Female Video of the Year, Dance Video of the Year, New Artist Video of the Year, Pop Video of the Year *1999 American Music AwardsAmerican Music Awards: 2 nominations, Favorite Artist - Latin Music, Favorite New Artist - Pop / Rock *1999 Soul Train AwardSoul Train Award: nomination for Best R&B/Soul Album - Female ("On the 6") 2000 *2000 MTV Video Music AwardMTV Video Music Award: nomination for ("Waiting For Tonight"), Best Choreography, win for Dance Video of the Year ("Waiting For Tonight") *2000 MTV Movie AwardsMTV Movie Awards: nomination for Best Female Performance ("The Cell"), win for Best Dressed in a Movie ("The Cell") *2000 Grammy AwardGrammy Award: nomination for Best Dance Recording ("Let's Get Loud") *2000 Saturn AwardsSaturn Awards: nomination for Best Actress ("The Cell") 2001 *2001 American Music AwardAmerican Music Award: nomination for Favorite Female Artist - Pop or Rock *2001 MTV Video Music AwardsMTV Video Music Awards: 2 nominations for ("Love Don't Cost A Thing"), Best Dance Video, Best Dance Video *2001 People's Choice AwardsPeople's Choice Awards: 2 nominations, Favorite Actress, Favorite Female Musical Performer *2001 Hastings Bad Cinema Society Stinkers AwardsHastings Bad Cinema Society Stinkers Awards: nomination for Worst Actress, win for Most Annoying Fake Accent - Female ("Angel Eyes") *2001 Alma AwardsAlma Awards: win for Outstanding Music Video - People's Choice Award ("Love Don't Cost A Thing") *2001 Alma AwardsAlma Awards: 4 nominations, Outstanding Female Performer, Album of the Year ("J.Lo"), Outstanding Performance - Music, Variety or Comedy Special ("Jennifer Lopez in Concert: Let's Get Loud"), Outstanding Actress - Motion Picture ("Angel Eyes") 2002 *2002 American Music AwardAmerican Music Award: nomination for Favorite Female Artist - Hip-Hop/R&B *2002 MTV Video Music AwardsMTV Video Music Awards: win for Best Hip-Hop Video ("I'm Real") - shared with Ja RuleJa Rule *2002 NAACP Image AwardNAACP Image Award: nomination for Outstanding Actress - Motion Picture ("Maid in Manhattan") *2002 Hastings Bad Cinema Society Stinkers AwardsHastings Bad Cinema Society Stinkers Awards: nomination for Worst Actress ("Enough") 2003 *2003 American Music AwardAmerican Music Award: win for Favorite Female Artist - Pop / Rock *2003 MTV Video Music AwardsMTV Video Music Awards: 4 nominations for ("I'm Glad"), Best Female Video, Best Dance Video, Best Choreography in a Video, Best Art Direction in a Video 2004 *2004 Golden Raspberry AwardsGolden Raspberry Awards: 2 nominations, Worst Screen Couple, Worst Supporting Actress for ("Jersey Girl") *2004 People's Choice AwardsPeople's Choice Awards: nomination for Best Smile 2005 *2005 MTV Video Music AwardsMTV Video Music Awards: 4 nominations for ("Get Right"), Best Editing in a Video, Best Direction in a Video, Best Dance Video, Best Choreography in a Video Nicknames *J.Lo or "Jaylo" *J.Lo *JLo *J lo *J-Lo *J from The Block * Bella ("beautiful" in spanish) *"La Guitarra" ("the guitar" in Spanish --because of the shape of her body) *"La Grande Estreñida" *La Lo Filmography *''My Little Girl'' (19871987) *''Hi'' 1996) *''Blood and Wine'' (19961996) *''Selena'' (19971997) *''Anaconda'' (19971997) *''U Turn'' (19971997) *''Out of Sight'' (19981998) *''Antz'' (19981998) (voice) *''lThe Cell'' (20002000) *''The Wedding Planner'' (20012001) *''Angel Eyes'' (20012001) *''Enough'' (20022002) *''Maid in Manhattan'' (20022002) *''Gigli'' (20032003) *''Jersey Girl'' (20042004) *''Shall We Dance'' (20042004) *''Monster-in-Law'' (20052005) *''An Unfinished Life'' (20052005) Upcoming: *''Bordertown'' (20062006) *''El Cantante'' (20062006) *''America's Darlings'' (20062006) *''South Beach (2006) - Executive Producer''